


Caged Beauty

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Confined/Caged, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The servant pushed him inside, locking the door and covering the cage just like an animal they wanted to hide. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous Jillian75 for the beta work!
> 
> Written for hurt_comfort bingo, caged square.

This fic was inspired by this:

[   
](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Fic%20Pics/?action=view&current=fic.jpg)

 

Tommy was born free, but taken into slavery as a young teen. It was not an easy decision for his parents. Lose everything, which included death to his father, or give up their only son. Tommy’s mom could not even face him the day the men came to collect him. Tears streaming down Tommy’s face as he said goodbye to his sister, knowing that he was never going to see her again.

They took him to a barn, marked him with a number and placed him up on the stage with a collar around his neck and a chain holding him to the slave in front of him and behind him. He kept his head down, not wanting to really look at what was going on. Tommy was tuning it out, until he was jerked away from where he was standing, by a very large, burly man.

Although sex slaves were outlawed by the King, that did not stop many men. Out in the country side, where the guards were not likely to check many of the men, had sex slaves in their homes. They were taught to do some of the work around the home in case someone came by, but it was all for show.

Tommy will never forget the first night the man came to get him, dragging him back into his bed. Tommy had spent the next week in bed, avoiding everyone and anything that might bring him more pain again.

What started as a weekly thing became more and more frequent. Tommy would close his eyes and take it, pretending that he was anywhere but there. This went on for a few years until the man was killed while he was out hunting.

Tommy secretly wished he was the one that had hunted the man, but sadly, he was not. He was ripped from the man’s home, placed back on stage in the barn once again. This time he was sold to a farmer for the harvest season. He was only there for the few months, like a rented slave. Just as fast as he adjusted, he was sold again, this time to the Lord.

Upon arriving at the Lord’s home, Tommy was bathed and dressed in the finest clothes that had ever touched his skin. He was fed a great meal and shown around the home. He was starting to think that it would not be so bad, until he was lead to a small room adjacent to the Lord’s master bedroom.

He stepped inside and saw a wooden bird cage, with a blanket covering the back half. He shuddered at the thought of what kind of animal might live in there, until the servant looked at him.

“As the Lord wishes, you will be kept in there.”

Tommy stood there for a moment, not even able to process what was going on. The servant pushed him inside, locking the door and covering the cage just like an animal they wanted to hide.

Tommy cried that night for the first time since he left his sister.

**

Tommy adjusted quickly to living at the Lord’s home. He is not happy, far from it. He spends more time in the cage than out of it, the first few months. Apparently it is the Lord’s test to see if he will be “the one” as Tommy keeps hearing him say.

But he finally gets to where he is allowed to freely walk the home some. He still does notice that the head servants keep their eyes on him, like they expect him to run. The Lord keeps Tommy close most of the time, anyway. The idea that sex slaves were forbidden apparently does not apply to the Lord. He may not have ever touched more than Tommy’s hair when he was kneeling in front of the Lord, taking his cock into his mouth, but Tommy knew he was destined to please the Lord and whoever he might offer him to.

Tommy spent his days kneeling at the Lord’s side, always there for whatever the Lord needed and his nights in the cage. Unless he had company; then he would display Tommy in his cage, in the middle of the formal room, like he was an award to be proud of. Tommy hated these times the most. He was poked and his ears were flooded with comments he did not want to hear. He dreaded those the most.

Until the day he saw the dark haired man with the crystal blue eyes. There was something about the way he looked at Tommy. He was different than all the rest of them.

~*~

How he got here, like this, was not important. Adam didn’t care. What he cared about, was the small, beautiful man that was caged up like a dog. A blanket laid over the cage like someone was trying to hide him from the world.

He was too amazing to hide. There was something intriguing about him, the minute Adam saw him. And he knew immediately he had to save him, take him to where he could be free.

He left the Lord’s home early, not able to take his eyes off the ‘pet’ as the Lord called him. Every time he heard that word, Adam shuddered, wanting to march over there, remove the man from the cage and take him with him. But he knew if he did it that way, he would never have a change for them both to be free. The Lord’s home was swarming with guards for the grand event that Adam did not even want to be a part of. But just like any good business man, he went for appearance.

In the days that followed, Adam found his mind drifting more and more to the man in the cage. He could picture the man in the short black pants, tight black vest over a soft purple shirt and the bow that the Lord had placed around his neck like he was a gift to all that attended, made Adam sick. He knew he could not wait much longer; he had no idea what the Lord had really planned to do to the small man that he had caged like a dog. He had to talk to Terrance. He would understand. Adam was sure he would help.

**

Terrance and Adam slipped in unnoticed, against the shadows of the Lord’s home. Dressed in black, masks hiding their faces, they moved quietly and quickly across the grounds. Slipping in through the servant’s quarters, they moved up the stairs to the main hall. Adam knew he had to be fast, as Terrance caused a distraction.  
As soon as he hears the noises of the people running away from the fire, he ran towards the cage.

“You will be safe with me, let me take care of you.” he whispered to the man, as he lifted him out of the wooden cage.

Moving quickly, pulling the blonde behind him, Adam made his way out of the Lord’s home and through the grounds of the home. He was not sure if Terrance had gotten out safely, but he knew he would find out soon enough.

“I’m Adam by the way. I don’t mean you any harm. You are free to stay or leave, but either way, know you must be in hiding. You will be killed if they ever find any of us.”

“Tommy” is all the man said, still in shock of finally being free after all these years.

Adam looked over, smiling at him as they quickened their pace. When they were finally in Terrance’s home, far away from town, he let himself relax. He found Terrance inside already, cooking food for their guest.

“Terrance! I was worried. Thank you so much. This is Tommy.”

Tommy looked around until he finally locked eyes with Adam. “But why?”

“No one deserves to be locked up like that.”

Adam knew he would have to stay hidden with Terrance and Tommy, but the smile that he got from Tommy, was worth everything he would have to go through.


End file.
